etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
Voro Gyro
Voro Gyro is a 50 year-old Klak who was a participant in the Ra-Shi War as a member of the Nexus Rogues. Then, he worked with the Phoenix Alliance after the war and, after certain events, he joins Venom as a commander to Andross until his corruption (caused by a chip installed by the Asbahn) is deleted by a random systems check. Now, he is all alone, sitting inside a ship and remote-controlling a drone inside Tytuvan Station. The Ra-Shi War The appearance of a Hero One day in Etoile Station, there was a new arrival: a Klak with a rusted, brown, and obviously outdated body... and mind. He seemed to want to aid in the efforts of stopping the Ra-Shi for one reason: to save the Galaxy. As a Klak, he believes that he and his race should act as the protectors of the galaxy they were meant to be. Voro strapped himself into the seat of a Phoenix Fighter and fought. Voro wasn't the best fighter in space, but his true talent shines in ground battles. He is quick with his feet, and even quicker with his trigger finger. There is only one problem: aiming. Due to his outdated form, his systems are old-tech. They were the 'now'... of 50 years-ago. All in all, he's a decent overall fighter. The Nexus Rogues and Nightcrusher Voro was living the life in Etoile. Besides the war, everything was cool. He met various members of Star Fox and Star Wolf including Katina Hawksby, Morohtar Reyener, Clas Fritz etc. But he didn't desire to join neither Star Fox or Star Wolf. He stood as a freelancer, flying just for his own cause: to save the galaxy. That's when the Nexus Rogues came in. They were pirates, doing things for their own personal gain. These Rogues piqued Voro's interest and he sought their captain out. Once Voro found him, he just started to realize what he was doing. He was going to protect the galaxy by LOOTING and STEALING? Proposterous. But, he found out they were doing this to become stronger, therefore standing more of a chance against Nightcrusher... in Voro's eyes. Voro was added to the crew and he fought for everlasting justice (and gained a new ship in the process that would become his favorite: the converted Klak mining fighter, the Zig). With the Rogues, Voro flew and fought many enemies to retrieve parts to a certain device that would make the ships of the Nexus Rogues absolutely invisible to the radar. And these enemies he faced weren't even good guys period. Soon, the Ra-Shi war began to reach its climax in an upwards staircase of destruction. The Ra-Shi were growing stronger. With the Nexus Rogues now allies with the Phoenix Alliance, Voro continued his fight against the Ra-Shi. During one battle, Nightcrusher appeared through the coms and mocked the heroes. Voro tried to convince her that to be a Klak is to be a protector of the Galaxy. She wasn't protecting, only destroying. They won that battle, but the heroes of the Alliance still had a long way to go. Finally, the finale of the Ra-Shi War. The heroes gathered up, ready to finish off Nightcrusher once and for all. Led by General Arhn Shindi, the Phoenix Alliance took to space and faced off against Nightcrusher. But, where was Voro? He was too late to the gathering. But, he wasn't disappointed. As long as they won, it would be done. Voro supported his allies through the com system, learning that the fight had taken them to the skies of a corrupted Corneria. Knowing of Corneria though never having gone there, he was quite surprised to know that Nightcrusher has done this. But, even with surprised soldiers, the Phoenix Alliance won and defeated the Ra-Shi in this epic war of Etoile Galaxy. After the war and the Comeback of the Venomian Empire Where we left off... After the war, Voro Gyro settled down. He was a common sight at the bar of a certain station and often participated in many of the minor battles that took place as a member of the Phoenix Alliance. Nothing could go wrong for Voro now... can it? The Kidnapping of Voro Gyro and the birth of a new Voro Gyro With the arrival of a woman being pursued by the empire that she was a part of, the start of the decline of Voro's personal reputation began. When the Asbahn empire attacked the station to obtain this woman, they kidnapped Voro instead. They used him as a tool, installing and placing a chip inside of his systems. This corrupted his mind and made him bad. However, before he was able to do ANYTHING for the Asbahn, the empire collapsed. Voro, then, sought out Andross once he learned that he was alive once again to join Venom. He was appointed a commander and he fought against the Alliance whom he was once a part of just to fulfill a twisted-version of his main objective: to protect the Galaxy and make it a better place... as a part of Venom. Voro Gyro: Enemy of the Galaxy As a Venomian commander, Voro Gyro took control of the Nightwolf Squadron and laid waste during many attacks of many planets. He was even lucky to face off against Falco Lombardi. During one attack on a group of colonies, he was able to destroy one of them, killing more than a thousand innocent lives. Trooper-G's family were among the casualties. This is when people started to hang bounties on his rectangular, rusty head. Voro didn't mind. He loved the attention he was getting. And with that attention, came more attention. Many times, did Voro let loose a bunch of Leigun into the station through its inner-workings. The REAL Voro Gyro comes back. For his final battle as a member of Andross' army, Voro attacked Tytuvan Station to be used as another base for Andross. He was given command of a freighter this time, with his own personal Alpha inside. The attack went along well until a random systems check began to delete the Asbahn's corruption inside the chip installed when he was kidnapped. His fellow fighters began to doubt his resolve, but Voro kept insisting that he was alright, sending himself in to fight. However, as the freighter was shot down and he boarded his Alpha, the deletion process completed itself and he fought as an ally of the Phoenix Alliance once more. But, after the battle, people still tried to avoid him at all costs just because of his past. That is why he sits in his ship and controls a Security Drone just to communicate with the people of Tytuvan, though he is already beginning find a way to sneak inside.. Nevermind, he already did. Where is he now? Probably off on a self-made adventure. With his back-up restored, Voro is more prone to suicidal activities than ever. Because being a Klak is fun. Category:Characters